Warning message
by sakumist
Summary: Un Fic con OC's y parejas de su elección. Lo que quieran, eres libre de escoger. Odio, amor, venganzas…¡todo lo que ustedes quieran! pero...necesito un poco de ayuda para hacerlo mas emocionante...
1. Formulario

**INAZUMA**

¡Hola a todos! Últimamente he estado trabajando en un Fic algo diferente de Inazuma eleven, en el cual planeo meter parejas que ustedes los lectores quieran y OC's, si lo desean, así que si quieren que su OC o alguna pareja de sus favoritas inazuma aparezca pues…dejen sus **REVIEWS** y aparecerá su pareja y/o OC en el Fic que subiere el 21 o 23/ junio/ 2013

**Oc's:**

Nombre:

Apariencia:

Personalidad/carácter:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Pareja:( si no tiene pueden dejarla en blanco)

**Parejas Inazuma:**

**Ejemplo:**

FudoXFuyuka

EndoXNatsumi

Blablablablabla…etc…etc


	2. Capitulo 1 Visitas

**VISITAS **

_Un soldado, conocido como "el invencible" cayó frente una chica; piel nívea, estatura baja, cabellos dorados largos y con uno de sus ojos cubierto. La muchedumbre estaba emocionada. Ella había ganado. ~que triste final~_

Poco a poco la luz fue haciendo que sus parpados se aparatasen. Es cierto ya no estaba en su hogar, ya no existía. Las paredes blancas y el distante sonido de las gotas de suero en catéter dirigiéndose a su brazo.

La puerta se abrió cuidadosamente, no era necesario ser adivino para saber que se trataba de una enfermera, era imposible que alguien que ella conociera entrara…

-veo que ya despertaste-se acercó la enfermera a su cama revisando una carpeta que se encontraba sobre la mesa, era alta, piel morena, de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color-parece ser que todo está en orden. Muy pronto podrás salir de aquí-

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-pregunto la pequeña de cinco años, con mirada inexpresiva

-¿hermano?...-la observo incrédula, regresando la vista a los papeles-oh, ya veo hablas del pequeño. Él se encuentra dos pisos más arriba, en otra de las habitaciones de "especiales"-

Acaso la creía tonta, a pesar de su corta edad ella sabía que en algunas ocasiones los adultos mentían ocultando palabras con otras para no asustarlos o preocuparlos, y ese "especiales" era más que obvio, su hermano estaba grave, algo le sucedía y por eso esa enfermera se refería de esa forma a el tipo de habitación en el que estaba

-¿en qué habitación se encuentra?-pregunto en un hilito de voz, su garganta estaba seca y dolía siquiera respirar "_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_"

-veo que eres bastante curiosa-la miro con enojo-en la habitación 502-

La enfermera se marchó, miro de reojo el reloj opaco sobre la pared de frente, las horas pasaban lentas y el sol lentamente se despedía, regalando sus últimos rayos al cielo y dándole la bienvenida a la oscuridad de la noche. Ya no había nadie, salió de su habitación con cuidado y paseo con pasos lentos por los pasillos oscuros y solitarios.

502, observo la placa oxidad en la pared junto a la puerta, sintió miedo, una desagradable sensación de dolor y tristeza la lleno, tan solo con observarla. Atravesó la puerta, y vio a su hermano, conectado a un montón de máquinas que hacían un ruido desagradable. Se sentía asqueada de ver a su hermano en ese estado, estaba inocente. Ella solo podía mirarle, simplemente mirarle. Por más de que estaba allí, se sentía tan alejada, entre ellos existía una pared transparente y podía ver como con el paso de los segundo la alejaba.

Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sí. Sin darse cuenta había tomado la mano del pequeño que descansaba sobre la camilla-baka, baka, baka…- susurro repetidas veces hasta caer dormida

…**9 años después…**

Instituto Soyokaze, escuela, academia, centro, colegio, prisión; es lo mismo. Instituto femenino para chicas problema, o eso se supone; es la fama que se le ha dado después de un incidente del pasado, pero en realidad, nada que ver con esos rumores. Es más, incluso algunas personas podrían considerarlo un refugio.

Una chica de cabellos de un precioso blanco lacio y sedoso hasta llegarle a las caderas con dos pequeños mechones a los lados de su rostro de tono rubio pálido, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos.

-jaja ¿pero mira quien anda por aquí?-Natsumi Raimon ¿enserio?, no existía persona a quien más odiara ¿Por qué le hacía perder su valioso tiempo?-¿acaso no estas cansada de molestar a los demás con tu patética existencia?-

-…-no tenía por qué perder el tiempo con alguien que no lo valía, simplemente continuo caminando

-¿Qué se te comieron la lengua los ratones?-sonrió para sí misma

-no tengo la necesidad, ni tampoco las ganas de malgastar mi existencia contigo- curvo sus labios en una sonrisa burlona, observándola con indiferencia-si quieres reírte de algo realmente patético ¿Por qué no te miras en un espejo?-giro nuevamente el rostro continuando con su camino, como si nada hubiese sucedido

Sayuri Mizore Afuro, si, esa era ella, ese era su nombre. Cabello largo blanco dividido en dos capas, con dos mechones de color distinto, rubio pálido. Piel nívea y pálida a perfecto juego con sus ojos color sangre.

-¡oe! ¡¿Podrías dejar de moverte?!-gritaron desde el jardín junto al pasillo

-¿se puede saber que están haciendo?-pregunto la peli-blanca a una chica de cabellos ondulados y blancos como los suyos, delgada, de piel color vainilla y ojos violetas. Que intentaba mantener el equilibrio en una sola pierna sobre la fuente del jardín

-Yuko intenta hacer un dibujo-le sonrió cerrando sus ojos violetas- es solo que…es un poco difícil no moverme-por un descuido bajo su pierna apoyándola nuevamente en el suelo

-oe-una extraña aura comenzó a salir de la de cabellos castaños, en lo que su voz se tornaba más ruda-Yukiko-chan-su voz tierna e infantil había desaparecido, poniendo nerviosa a la mencionada-será mejor que te quedes quieta…a no ser que prefieras que te pegue al suelo ¿es eso?-

-n-no, ya no me moveré más-

-¡bien! ¡Eso me alegra!-un rotundo cambio de actitud, había vuelto a ser la misma chica tierna, hiperactiva e infantil que preferían y tanto amaban.

-ah-suspiraron ambas peli-blancas

Así es un instituto de lo más común y corriente, no era raro que nadie se aburriera. Es decir, si, las clases son muy, muy aburrida, pero habían momentos en los que era raro que existiera un amargado; además de algunos maestros por supuesto

-y es por eso que el Fusil Máuser calibre 8 x 57, al contribuir en ambas guerras mundiales se convirtió en uno de los calibres más populares de la historia- comentaba calmadamente una pelirroja de dos coletas y ojos plata, con pequeño lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo-y además, a diferencia del 9 mm Parabellum que posiblemente sea el calibre más extendido y popular del mundo, el 8 x 57 es un calibre de referencia del Ejército Alemán-

-ya veo-asentía pausada mente la peli-verde, que portaba uno extraños goggles blancos de lentes negros sobre su cabeza. Prestando completa atención a la conversación con su compañera-oh!-observo a las demás con sus ojos azules-hola-

-hola-respondieron las tres chicas al tiempo

-¿de qué hablaban?-pregunto Sayuri con algo de interés

-armas- respondió simple y directa la pelirroja, como si se tratara del clima

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan calmada Haru?-gota general sobre la cabeza de todos

Pasillos, pasillos y más pasillos el instituto es bastante grande, es mas en lugar de escuela parece un castillo. Piscina, canchas, laboratorios, auditorio en el que caben alrededor de dos mil personas… Lo normal, lo normal.

- Matthew, deberías de responderle la carta a tu hermano- aconsejo Etsuko, una chica de cabello liso Onix, negro como la mismísima noche y ojos cafés claros a una de las rubias junto a ella

-¿enserio? ¿No crees que es infantil de su parte enviar algo como eso _~maple~_?-

-infantil o no debes responderle-sentencio la peli-negra

- Matthew, aquí tu eres la mayor…deberías tener la capacidad suficiente como para tomar tus propias decisiones -hablo la rubia más pequeña con su rostro completamente inexpresivo

- Yuki, no deberías ser tan ruda-regaño la oji-café a la chica que mantenía su ojo derecho vendado, mostrando tan solo un ojo color verde observándola vacío

-no intentaba serlo-respondió totalmente en el mismo tono de voz frio

-pero si tu…-

-ya, ya Etsuko-intento calmarla la de cabellos rubios rizados, moviendo sus manos de atrás hacia adelante frente a ella -sabes que Yuki es un tanto…inexpresiva…seguro no quiso sonar así _~maple~_-

-hmp, está bien-

-oh! Son Sayuri y las demás-comento automáticamente la más baja entre ellas acercándose a las mencionadas

-es rara-comento al aire la peli-negra

-si…pero así es ella, por lo menos desde que la conozco _~maple~_-

-etto…-los altoparlantes se encendieron, dejando escuchar la voz de la chica que se encarga de hacer lo anuncios más importantes-probando uno, dos-comenzó a golpear el micrófono, ocasionando un sonido horrible-¿me escuchan?-

-¿me pregunto qué será?-levanto la vista la castaña

-debe ser importante-respondió interesada la peli-blanca de ojos violetas, en lo que todos se reunían en el jardín para el anuncio

-bueno, bueno-se escuchó por el altoparlante –a ver…todo el mundo mire arriba-todas y cada una de las personas presentes obedecieron la orden-es el cielo ¿no es bonito?-

-¡¿qué?!-

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**

El cielo colorido de la tarde se asomaba como único espectador del entrenamiento de unos chicos apasionados, totalmente indiferentes al tiempo y al cansancio de sus cuerpos. El único fuera de sí era un chico de cabellos castaños formando una cresta, él ya hace unos minutos había parado y se había sentado en el césped descansado un poco he intentado regular su respiración agitada. Sus ojos verdes en alguno que otro momento de despiste se posaban sobre una de las gerentes; de estatura normal, cabello es largo y de color violeta, ojos son azules oscuros con un pequeño brillo y de piel color vainilla.

-deberías decírselo de una vez-un delantero de cabellos rojos, con el dorsal 18 se acercó a él

-no sé de qué hablas-negó el castaño, girando su rostro, algo molesto por la nueva presencia

-si claro, es más que obvio lo que te pasa ¿Por qué lo sigues negando?-

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?-

-ya, ya, oye Fudo no te enojes-se metió un moreno de goggles a la conversación- Hiroto solo está diciendo lo que es verdad-

-eso a ustedes no les importa-se levantó harto el castaño y los miro con ira antes de alejarse-¡no me pasa nada! ¡¿Entienden?! ¡Nada!-

¿Qué es lo que le ocurría? Fácil sus ojos eran ciegos o quería hacerse el sordo ¿solo negaba lo obvio?...no, era completamente imposible que fuera lo que esos locos decían, porque a él no le pasaba nada ¿cierto?. Bueno…pasando a otro cuento…

A la mañana siguiente, en uno de los salones de la escuela Raimon. Un joven ambarino se encontraba de lo más confundido y es que hace poco, una de sus más cercanas amigas le había confesado sus sentimientos ¿Cómo debería sentirse?. Ella se encontraba sentada junto a él; pelo corto y marrón, con un clip rosa en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y tiene los ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Estaba junto a él y… nada, no hay nada, después de dar vueltas y vueltas, todo sigue siendo familiar…no entendía…

-buenos días muchachos-se escuchó la voz del director por los altavoces-he llamado su atención para avisarles que dentro de dos días se realizara un visita a otra escuela-hiso una pausa, en lo que parecía revisar unos papeles- al Instituto Soyokaze, para ser más específicos. No olviden hacer firmar los permisos por sus padres. Eso es todo-a pesar de decir eso, el director-¿alguien sabe dónde rayos queda ese tal Instituto Soyokaze? Nunca en mi vida había escuchado de eso ¿Por qué nos invitaron?-

-ejem… señor director-se escuchó susurrar

-pues qué más da, un día sin alumnos, es un día sin mocosos. Da igual-

-ejem…señor director los altavoces-

-eh?!-parecía sorprendido ¿Qué clase de director es ese?-ejem…alumnos olviden eso último. Adiós-

La lluvia cayó durante el tiempo siguiente, en silencio, mojando todo. Las nubes del cielo estaban dispersas. Teniendo la leve sospecha de que una tormenta así no iba parar. La briza que los sorprendía era fría y seca lo cual no dejaba concentrar a cierto pelirrojo de cabellos alborotado con tres mechones prominentes parados que se asemejan a una flama y de ojos color ámbar, que en esos momentos se encontraban estáticos sobre la persona frete a él, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Suzuno, el chico frente a él, tiene el cabello de color gris débil casi albino, ojos de color azul záfiro claro un tanto opaco y su color de piel es morena suave a punto de vainilla…

-oe…Gazel-le llamo por su apodo mientras golpeaba "suavemente" su espalda

-…-

-Gazel, estúpido sordo responde-

-¿Qué quieres Burn?-

-¿Qué te parece si a la salida vamos a ese tal instituto?-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-oye deja de ser tan amargado-

-…-

-¿no te da curiosidad?-

-…-

-oe…-le observo fijamente a los ojos con enojo ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo?-Gazel-

-baka-

-eh? ¡¿Y eso a que viene?!-

-¿Quiénes más van?-

-eh?...mmm… Aphrodi , Kazemaru, Fubuki y como es obvio su hermano menor también-

-está bien iré-

-joven Nagumo ¿tiene algo que comentar a la clase?- inquirió la voz de la maestra, sobresaltándolo bruscamente

-e-eh?-

-como lo veo tan entretenido distrayendo la atención de su compañero, supongo que sabrá mucho del tema ¿no es así?-

-y-yo, bueno…si…de, esa cosa…de…de eso-

-baka-escucho frente a él

Hace nada más de unos minutos habían terminado las clases y Yuko se encontraba recostada en el fino pasto, en un lugar que se consideraba como límite; un enorme muro solido que separaba la escuela del mundo exterior. _~You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn What you think, I'm doing this for me~_ con sus auriculares a alto volumen escuchando su música favorita, sentía como poco a poco sus parpados se volvían más pesados, casi llego a caer entre los brazos Morfeo. Si no hubiera sido por un repentino golpe y la sensación de un peso extra sobre ella.

-Auch-un chico, cabellos grisáceos, piel pálida y de ojos verde grisáceo ¿Qué hacía sobre ella?

-oe! Shiro ¿Qué haces allí tirado?-al parecer su vista era doble, porque justo sobre el muro, sentado tranquilamente se encontraba un chico bastante parecido al que estaba sobre ella. La única diferencia era su cabello

-oh!-el peli-plateado, comenzó a abrir sus ojos, levantándose un poco y con un rostro completamente sorprendido la observo avergonzado-l-lo siento-

-oe! ¡Shiro muévete de una vez!- hablo arrogante desde arriba-ni siquiera tienes reflejo ¿Cómo puedes aterrizar de esa forma?-

-¡¿y de quien crees que la culpa?! ¡Tú fuiste quien me empujo ¡¿lo olvidas?!-se levantó rápidamente ayudando a quien había "aplastado". Para luego dirigirle una mirada de enojo a su hermano- ¡¿me creíste gato o qué?!-

-tonto-salto desde la parte superior del muro cayendo perfectamente frente a _ellos_-ya deja de quejarte ¿quieres?-observo detenidamente a la chica junto a su hermano; alta, cuerpo bastante desarrollado, tez de un color rosa pálido, ojos verde esmeralda brillante, cabello bastante largo castaño oscuro y lleno de rizos, amarrados en dos coletas altas _~¿qué le pasa, acaso tiene cinco años?~ _pensó el peli-rosa –tu no nos has visto ¿entendido?-

-¿qué?-aún estaba en shock, dos chicos iguales acababan de saltar un enorme muro y ahora estaban en un colegio femenino, justo frente a ella

-¿acaso eres sorda?-

-Atsuya- reprendió el alvino a su hermano

-¿qué?-

-no deberías ser tan maleducado-

-¡déjate de tonterías! ¿Acaso quieres que esa _mocosa_ nos delate?-

-"mo-mocosa"-repitió Yuko apretando los puños –oe…-su voz se tornó fría-¿Quién te crees para tratarme de ese modo enano?-

-tsk ¡¿a quién llamas enano niñita infantil?!-

-¡Atsuya!-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…tras uno de los muros de la academia tras la ¿lavandería?... Dos personajes intentaban hacer hasta lo imposible por no ser descubiertos, escuchaban pasos y voces. No estaban muy seguros de poder salir de ese lugar.

-¿crees que Fubuki y Atsuya hayan logrado escapar?-pregunto con preocupación un peli-azul al rubio junto a él

-quien sabe-

-¿y ahora que hacemos? Es imposible salir y que vean que somos los únicos hombres entre tanta población femenina-

5, 4, 3, 2… ding ding ding ding. Una brillante y extraña idea se le ocurrió al rubio al ver unas bolsas en el suelo. Era una completa locura, pero, no tenían de otra. A no ser que desearan ser perseguidos de nuevo, por suerte Suzuno y Nagumo se encargaron de entretener al perro…si, al perro. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿estarán bien? ¿Se los habrá comido?

-Kazemaru-llamo la atención de su compañero mientras levantaba las bolsas-tengo una idea-

-¿q-que?-observo detenidamente lo que sostenía el rubio en sus mano-¡me niego!-

Brillante idea Afuro, la mente más brillante entre todas y es que ¿Qué tenían las bolsas?¿en qué consistía su brillante plan? Pues en disfrazarse y de que: ¿de vagos? ¿De moscas? ¿Un unicornio? ¡No! ¡DE CHICAS!. Nada más ni nada menos, esas bolsas contenían dos uniformes viejos ¿y adivinan qué? eran de su talla.

Una blusa blanca, una minifalda roja a cuadros, un bléiser negro, medias negras bastante largas para su gusto y zapatos de charol rojos…que buena suerte tenían ¿cierto?. Kazemaru poso una mirada gélida sobre el rubio y este volteo

-¿Qué me ves? ¿Te gusto?-

-me gustaría matarte- respondió iracundo entre dientes

* * *

Jaja ¡aquí está! el cap 1 de este fic… debo admitir que fue bastante complicado y al final…pues, estos fueron los resultado. Creo que este cap sería más como, una…no sé _"¿presentación, prologo?" _bueno que sé yo, algo para que fueran viendo los personajes y pues…cada uno conoce a su Oc, díganme si falto alguno-sayo

_por cierto...Bako Kiyama, Storie d'amore, Josuke Mina, Valen Mizukoshi, Haruhi-nya, Michiru-Neko-Chan, Yuko-96,nanami suu ¡gracias por participar! jeje saludos y besotes (en la mejilla n.n) oh! y Sakura Kaname y .Sirene esperare a que me envien los datos_

Oh! Algunas cositas:

**1.(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)**

**2.**Quienes quieran participar aún son libres de hacerlo, solo mándeme los datos por **MP **o déjelos en los **REVIEWS**

**3.**Parejas elegidas hasta ahora: FudoxFuyuka, EndoxAki, HarunaxKogure y NaguxSuzu (algunos me pidieron parejas yaoi pero fue difícil ya que la mayoría de personajes en estas ya tenían otra pareja _"gomen"_) y con el tiempo y sus **REVIEW** aparecerán otras

**4.**¡no olviden dejar **REVIEWS**-sayo!

Espero les gustara y pues… si tienen algún comentario, queja o sugerencia _"pues"…_ya saben que hacer-sayo


	3. Capitulo 2 ¿Secuestradores y travestis?

**¿SECUESTRADORES Y TRAVESTIS? **

-buen trabajo Sakura-chan- la felicito una chica de cabellos color celestes hasta medio muslo atados en una coleta alta con un listón negro, ojos de color zafiro y piel porcelana desde fuera de la cabina

-igualmente Michiru-chan-le respondió Sakura , Bajita de estatura, piel clara con pecas en el rostro, cabello negro con rizos, algo esponjado y despeinado hasta los hombros y grandes ojos color cafés, mientras observaba fijamente el techo, en una expresión pensativa

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-hmm-bajo su vista formando un puchero con los labios- ya estoy aburrida-

-e-eh?-una gran gota callo de su cabeza, apenas y unos segundos habían terminado los anuncios ¿y ya se había aburrido?-bu-bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería? –

-¡sí!-sus grandes ojos marrones se iluminaron al instante, solo pensar en delicias dulces _~chocolate, caramelos, bombones, pasteles, chocolate, helados, chocolate…~_se le hacía agua la boca con tan solo imaginarlos uno tras otro

-bueno, entonces va…-

**¡PLAM!**

Dos ¿chicos?, habían entrado a la habitación casi tirando la puerta y cerrándola con rapidez, mientras ellas simplemente los observaban en estado de shock -¿crees que perdimos al perro?- le pregunto el alvino al peli-rojo, ambos estaban agitados

-¿perro? ¡Pero si esa cosa era una bestia!-le respondió a su compañero de forma efusiva, para luego fijarse en su las personas frente a ellos-ustedes…-

-¡AAAAHH!-de la nada la de cabellos negros, mientras sostenía el micrófono en su mano

Mientras tanto por los pasillos, dos _"chicas" _nunca antes vistas, se la pasan desapercibidas buscando a otras personas. No hace mucho se había separado de Fubuki y el resto por lo que suponían que debían andar escondidos en algún lugar y planeaban encontrarlos

-esto es completamente degradante-se quejaba _la peli-azul _con furia-¡¿Qué no se te ocurrió una cosa más estúpida?!-

-cállate Kazemaru-lo regaño _la rubia_-¿acaso tenías una mejor idea?-

-bueno…-antes de poder terminar siquiera la frase, había chocado con alguien por su falta de atención, cayendo al piso-Auch-

-baka, a ver si te fijas-comento Afuro observando ambas personas en el suelo

-lo siento- se escuchó a la otro persona mientras se levantaba y ofrecía su mano al de ojos marrones

-no pasa nada-se colocó en pie observando a la otra persona, una chica bastante más baja que él, de cabellos rubios y con una venda cubriéndole el rostro, era bastante extraña o por lo menos eso le parecía a simple vista

-¡AAAAHH!-resonó en todos los altavoces, dejando sordo a medio instituto-¡ESTO ES UN SECUESTRO! ¡SECUESTRO!-

-¿Sakura?-se preguntó a sí misma la rubia con una enorme gota en la cabeza

-¡AQUÍ HAY DOS CHI…mhg jhm!-

-¿chi?-

-¡cállate!-se escuchó una voz diferente antes de apagar los altavoces

-¡¿Nagumo?!-grito el de ojos vino sin darse cuenta, mientras era observado por la rubia-bu-bueno…-

-síganme-ordeno la pequeña chica completamente seria, para luego darles la espalda

-¿Qué hacemos Kazemaru?-

-pues…seguirla ¿no?

**En algún lugar del patio…**

Fubuki no creía lo que veía, su hermano Atsuya se encontraba en el suelo, amenazado por la mirada de una chica que acababan de conocer, es mas en un punto, hasta el quiso intervenir, pero el aura que sobresalía de esa chica le decía claramente, que si se acercaba, podía considerarse hombre muerto.

-¡Yuko-chan!-se escucharon más voces de entre los arbustos -¡Yuko-chan estas ahí!-

-¡sí!-¿Qué demonios? De repente su expresión de asesina profesional había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba sonriendo como niño de tres años-Haru-chan, Sayuri-chan ¡aquí estoy!-

-tsk- aprovechando la distracción, Atsuya intento ponerse en pie, pero un zapato en su nuca lo obligo a besar el piso

-oe…-definitivamente era aterradora-¿A dónde crees que vas? E-NA-NO-

-Yuko-chan ¿Qué estas…?-la peli-roja observo la situación mientras una peli-blanca con dos mechones rubios hacia su aparición tras los matorrales

-¿Qué demonios estas pisando?-curvo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-¡¿Cómo que "que"?!-intento levantarse, para ser regresado al suelo

-oh!-se dirigió a ellas con ternura-este pequeño enano y el otro chico-señalo a Fubuki quien estaba atónito-se colaron en el instituto-

-¿y porque él está en el suelo?-hablo ahora la peli-roja algo confundida

-por idiota-

Todo era un desastre un total desastre, Nagumo intentaba por todos los medios callar a la chica escandalosa, pero ella se la pasaba corriendo por todos lado e intentaba alcanzar el micrófono nuevamente, mientras su amigo Suzuno y la otra chica simplemente los observan desde un cómodo sofá. Finalmente había logrado acorralar a la peli-negra y cubrirle la boca para que se callara, cuando de repente la puerta se abre

-¡Yuki!-la llamo la de cabellos celestes al verla en la puerta

- Michiru, Sakura- observo con una gota la escena-¿pero qué…?-

-¡Auch!-grito el peli-rojo, la chica le había mordido la mano para liberarse

-¡Yuki-chan!-corrió hacia ella con lagrimitas en los ojos-estos dos se metieron a la fuerza y-y comenzaron a intimidarnos-

-¡pero de que estas hablando!-se quejó Nagumo aun sosteniendo su mano-¡tú fuiste la que comenzó a gritar como una loca y a correr como desquiciada!-

-¡son unos secuestradores!-

-¡para nada!-

-¡¿a no?! ¡¿Entonces porque querías callarnos?!-

-¡porque…!-

-silencio-sentencio la rubia en un tono neutral

-pe-pero…-comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimitas del rostro de la peli-negra

-dulces-saco algunas golosinas del bolcillo de su uniforme –te los daré si te calmas-

-¡sí!-los tomó de golpe sorprendiendo a todos, menos a sus compañeras

-eh?-la de ojos zafiros poso su vista en las dos _chicas _detrás de la chica de vendas-¿Quiénes son ellas Yuki?-

-ellos-corrigió inexpresiva

-¿qué?-

-no son _ellas _son _ellos_-

-¡¿nani?!-gota general, mientras los "chicos" morían de la vergüenza, deseando que los tragara la tierra

-¿Ka-Kazemaru?¿ A-Aphrodi? –logro articular el albino con algo de toz, intentando con toda su alma disimular una carcajada

-jajajajajaja- estallo el de ojos ámbar tirándose al suelo-y-ya decía yo que parecían viejas-

-Na-gu-mo-pronuncio el peli-azul apretando sus puños y con una gran vena en la frente-te voy a matar maldito desgraciado-intento abalanzarse sobre el chico que se retorcía en el suelo pero fue detenido por su queridísimo amigo

-ya, ya Kazemaru, calma…te-

-A-FU-RO-una extraña aura emanaba del oji-marrón y de repente el ambiente comenzó a ser tenso-¡de quien crees que es la culpa de que este en estas fachas! ¡Grandísimo baboso!-

"_Tsugi kara tsugi ni, Sekai ha kawatteku. Dare mo mitakotonai shin wazaga. Matadokokade umareteru" _[1]

-hola ¿Midori-chan?-respondió la peli-celeste intentando ignorar el espectáculo frente a ella-sí, entiendo…ya veo, aquí también ocurre algo similar…-todas las personas presentes prestaron atención a la conversación por móvil-claro ya vamos para allá…cuida que Yuko-chan no lo mate ¿quieres?-¿Qué clase de conversación era esa?

-¿Qué ocurre Michiru-chan?-pregunto inocente la de ojos cafés

-al parecer Midori-chan y las demás encontraron dos chicos que saltaron el muro…y creo que según le entendí llegaron antes de que Yuko-chan cometiera homicidio-

-¡¿qué?!-

-estará exagerando- respondió calmada la rubia

En el mismo lugar frente al gran muro ya habían comenzado a reunirse más personas, todas chicas por supuesto. Fubuki junto a una chica de cabellos negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura y grandes ojos cafés, intentaban por todos los medios detener al peli-rosado por los brazos. Al igual que frente a ellos una chica de cabellos rubios rizados de ojos verdes, otra de cabellos blancos con dos mechones a ambos lados de su rostro rubios y una de cabellos ondulados también blancos y ojos violetas, ellas tres intentaban detener con todas sus fuerzas a la chica con la que estaban hablando

-ENANO-la castaña intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse del agarre de las tres personas

-chiquilla idiota…¡Shiro sueltame!-

-estas muerto-

-mocoso, intenta controlarte-reprocho la peli-negra tras el-¿qué? ¿Acaso piensas pegarle a una niña?-

-ella empezó-

-vaya, vaya, que inmaduro de tu parte-

-Yuko-chan intenta calmarte-le hablo a su compañera la de cabellos blancos ondulados

-solo olvídalo-continuo Sayuri-no vale la pena-

-¡ni de chiste!-

-Midori ¡has algo _~maple~_!-le grito Matthew a su amiga de cabellos verdes, que se encontraba apartada frente a ellos con su celular en mano

-¡eso hago!-respondió mientras continuaba sacando fotos de aquel espectáculo, no podía perder una oportunidad como esta ¿verdad?

Esa situación ya estaba comenzando a ser irritante. En tan solo unos pocos minutos esos dos ya habían pronunciado como mil insultos, poco a poco la peli-roja comenzaba aburrirse-¿Por qué no lo dejan y ya? Se comportan como niños-

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-escucho una voz tras ella, era Michiru quien venía acompañada de Sakura , Yuki y… otro montón de extraños

-por fin llegan-

-sentimos la tardanza-se disculpó la de cabellos celeste-¿Qué se supone que hacen?-

-ah…-suspiro-es una larga historia-observo a la rubia y la de cabellos azules tres sus compañeras-¿Quiénes son ellas?-

-ellos-respondido la pequeña rubia mientras se acercaba al barullo de gente-Yuko…-la llamo ya estando frente a ella

-¡apártate Yuki-chan ese enano me las va a pagar!-grito haciendo suspirar de cansancio a todos a su alrededor

-Yoko-chan intenta calmarte, si cometes una locura-la miro seria la peli-celeste con coletas-¿acaso quieres meternos en problemas?-

-yo…-la castaña relajo sus facciones y dejo de intentar safarce-no-

-así está mejor-le sonrieron Michiru y Yukiko tras ella

-pequeña mocosa vas a…- **¡zas!** De la nada el peli-sado recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza. Cortesía de su hermano mayor

-no empeores las cosas-

-¡Shiro eres un salvaje!-

-sí, si como digas-

Con la castaña ya más calmada, las personas allí comenzaban a mirarse con duda ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Se preguntaba cada uno. Poco a poco el ambiente se tornaba incomodo-ejem…-interrumpio la peli-roja-Sakura-chan, Michiru-chan, Yuki-chan…aun no me responden… ¿Quiénes son ellas?- señalo a Kazemaru y Afuro

-bu-bueno…-comenzó a reir Michiru, siendo seguida por las carcajadas de Nagumo

-ah…-suspiro con cansancio Yuki-ya te dije no son _ellas_-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¡son dos pervertidos!-salto Sakura frente a los chicos con falda, señalándolos acusadora

-n-no…n-nosotros no…-intento explicar el rubio algo nervioso-te equivocas-

-¿Afuro?-pregunto el peli-plata, logrando que su hermano atara cabos y se acercara _la _peli-azul

-¿Ka-Kazemaru?-pronuncio con una gran risa burlona, para luego acompañar al peli-rojo que se revolcaba en el suelo, incapaz de aguantar la risa-jajajajaja ¡vaya par de travestis!jajajaja-

* * *

_Gomen nasai …_sé que me he demorado una eternidad en subir este capítulo, perdónenme por eso.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… ¡saludos y besotes! (en la mejilla n.n) ¡gracias por sus **REVIEWS**! …_¡ureshii desu!_ Me alegra que el cap. 1. Les gustara, espero que este también sea de su agrado.

Oh! Algunas cositas:

**1. (AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)**

**2.** Quienes quieran participar aún son libres de hacerlo, solo mándeme los datos por **MP** o déjelos en los**REVIEWS**

**3. **¡no olviden dejar **REVIEWS**-sayo!

Espero les gustara y pues… si tienen algún comentario, queja o sugerencia "pues"…ya saben que hacer-sayo


End file.
